


The Terribly Uncomfortable Sofa

by joaniedark



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Marijuana, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse Kinkmeme Prompt: Drug Usage<br/>"Hagakure/Togami on anything, just anything /please/"</p><p>Hagakure finds himself with an uncomfortably young bourgeois boy using his bong for solace and making even more uncomfortable suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terribly Uncomfortable Sofa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceisadilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceisadilla/gifts), [Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbers/gifts).



> For Numbers who originally suggested, and to Rosa who mentioned the hairjob thing :I

Hagakure shifted about uncomfortably in his living room, watching as Byakuya took another rip from the bong in his hands. It was weird having his classmates in his apartment. His apartment, he might add, not his parents'. They had been happy to let their son get a flat share with a friend from middle school, despite the fact their son was still in high school. He was an adult, after all. He had to have room to grow and flourish as an adult.

Byakuya, on the other hand, was sixteen.

Almost seventeen, to be sure, but Hagakure would be turning twenty not long after. Despite the fact he had been in the same class as this uptight heir for the last year, it was still particularly odd to see a young man of an entirely different social bracket...sitting on his sofa, smoking his home grown leaves, in his new broad cotton suits he had been rocking since the school year turned over.

It was surreal as hell.

Byakuya suddenly coughed, nearly dropping the elaborate glass sculpture in his hands as he doubled over, desperately attempting to catch his breath. Hagakure zoomed out of the armchair to catch the bong, cradling it like a babe in his arms and cooing to it in concern before looking back at the blonde who was close to death. It was a good minute before Byakuya started slowly panting and sat up, his head lolling back on his shoulders.

"Are you ok, ma--"

"You know, I don't know what it was that I did that made me mess up my life," Byakuya mumbled, staring up at the popcorn ceiling. 

"You're sixteen. You haven't messed up your life," Hagakure said, raising a brow and sitting back down. Psychiatrist duty. Great. Why did he ever let Kiyotaka take on this whole medical persona in their little gig. At least it explained why blondie was so insistent on coming over instead of just taking his dime bag and going on his merry way.

"No, I...I ruined things," he said, flopping over on the sofa. "I mean, I was in a bit of a state before, with the whole heir thing and...and well, you know, but somehow I managed to let Celestia out of my grasp now..."

He honestly sounded more drunk than high.  _Was he even high._ Rich boys.

"She used to do this thing, you know, with those, the coils? Drills. That hair, it was...kanekalon is so soft, did you know? And if you just put it around like..." Byakuya suddenly looked over at Hagakure, his face full of utter seriousness.

...No.

"Do...do you ever think that..."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Togami," Hagakure said, putting the bong gently down on the ground. Byakuya flipped back up.

"I didn't even say anything, Yasuhiro. I was just wondering if...for the right amount of yen, there could be a possibility..."

"I don't think that your father's companies make enough money in a year for what I have a feeling you might be suggesting," Hagakure said, pushing Byakuya's chest back away from him. 

"I am willing to offer ¥75,000." Hagakure swore he saw the boy's glasses glint when he said it, and he gulped.

"Am I guessing right that you're offering me a month's rent to..." Hagakure grabbed a lock of his hair and gestured vaguely towards Byakuya's crotch. Everything about the idea skeeved him off, but he was honestly barely making enough growing to make ends meet. It would be good to have the float without having to beg his parents for money or take up another job...

Maybe he could do it. Just a little bit, he could get past the whole underage guy thing...

Suddenly, a smile splattered across Byakuya's face, and it looked as if a heavy weight had just fallen on him. Oh, there was the indica kicking in finally, not just the rebellious-upper-class act. And just when Hagakure had actually been willing to possibly indulge, too. 

"Naaaaaah," Byakuya said after far too long of a pause, "thank you, buuuut..." he laughed, and Hagakure sighed. Damn, he really did breed too good of a product. There was no way the lightweight was getting up for the next hour or so. At least he saved his dignity.

That kid was being charged double.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hey, if you love DR, drugs, and tumblr, I started a tumblr ring you should join](http://joaniedark.tumblr.com/post/80773055649/420ronpa-420ronpa-the-stoner-dangan-ronpa)   
>  [In other news, this kinkmeme is an ongoing project to force me to write more](http://joaniedark.tumblr.com/post/82097494474/reverse-dangan-ronpa-kinkmeme-prompt-drug-usage)


End file.
